Las memorias de un Shinobi
by SasuSaku Eternal Love Proyects
Summary: Erase una vez dos shinobis que se enamoraron pero su historia no tuvo un final feliz.


**IMPORTANTE: **Este es un one shot presentado anónimamente para un concurso de fics ANGST (con más requisitos) organizado por la administradora MeryAnne de la fan page y el grupo "SasuSaku **Eternal Love**". ¿Cómo vas a votar tú como lector de este one shot?

Fácil: Dejando un **review en apoyo**. Cuanto **más largo el review, mejor será**. Se contarán los votos por la cantidad de reviews en los que se exprese el apoyo al concursante para que gane.

Si un review no dice nada al respecto, como por ejemplo: "Wii si ermozo" o "conti plz eres jenial", pues lo siento, no se tendrá en cuenta. Tiene que decir que apoyan el fic para que gane. Sólo así se contará como voto.

Obviamente el mismo usuario puede votar más de un fic si así lo desea.

Si hay empate entre dos personas, entonces ambas compartirán el primer puesto. Si hay empate entre tres o más, habrá que buscar el desempate.

_Nota: _Pueden votar todos, participen o no del concurso. Incluso las administradoras. También pueden auto-votarse, total es anónimo xDDD

**_IMPORTANTE:_********_Sólo la gente que tenga cuenta puede votar. _**No se permiten votos en anónimo para evitar que una misma persona vote muchas veces el mismo fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>_Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y de los delirios mentales que presento cada vez más a menudo. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia._

_**Naruto **__** Kishimoto Masashi**_

_Las memorias de un Shinobi_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Les voy a contar una historia, una historia que me motiva a mí y muchos otros, que es mi fortaleza y el pilar que me sostiene para forjar un mejor camino para todos a los que deseo proteger. _

_**Había una vez dos shinobis que se enamoraron pero su historia no tuvo un final feliz**__. La vida les puso a prueba muy seguido y cuando creyeron que su feliz por siempre había llegado, una prueba aún mayor llegó y su amor fue puesto a prueba una vez más._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Él…_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

Nombre aclamado con temor y respeto por todas las grandes naciones ninja, un poderoso guerrero capaz de poner de rodillas al más valiente con una sola mirada. Sasuke Uchiha fue un valiente Shinobi, un guerrero excepcional, con un pasado tormentoso y un futuro incierto, marcado por la tragedia, consumido por el odio y la venganza la mayor parte de su vida, se equivocó muchas veces pero acertó muchas más. Discípulo de grandes guerreros, hijo de temibles shinobis, hermano del héroe silencioso de Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha fue eso y mucho más. El último Uchiha sobreviviente a la masacre de su clan, la sangre de sus padres derramada por las manos de su querido hermano que jamás olvidaría, influenciado por ideas que no le pertenecían, llevado por un camino oscuro, lleno de espinas y alejado de todo lo que comenzaba a amar, buscando su tan ansiada venganza contra su hermano por haber cometido tal barbarie.

Uchiha con doce años se encontraba consumido en un ideal que sólo le traería dolor, sufrimiento y un baño de sangre a su nombre, y por eso, siendo consiente que su destino sería dolor y sufrimiento no quiso hacer partícipe de ello a la única persona que logró penetrar la barrera de dolor que cubría su corazón, la peli rosa de sonrisas dulces que se instaló en su corazón sin él haberse dado cuenta fue dejada atrás, siendo protegida con indiferencia.

Los años pasaron y Uchiha sólo seguía cometiendo error tras error y sin darse cuenta se fue alejando de la persona que una vez había sido, se perdió a su mismo en un camino de espinas y sangre, oscuridad y maldad. Tiño sus manos con la sangre de su hermano, las verdades ocultas que con tanto empeñó su hermano protegió para que él no se enterará fueron contadas y manipuladas por el hombre de la máscara naranja y una vez más Sasuke fue influenciado por ideas que no eran de él y cual títere siendo manejado sin darse cuenta tuvo una nueva resolución… Destruiría todo lo que una vez amo y si por ello tenía que dañar a la mujer que se había adueñado del poco corazón que tenía así lo haría.

Le causó mucho daño a la mujer de hebras rosadas, fue el causante de sus lágrimas derramadas, él que amaba su sonrisa se encargó de apagarla… Intentó matarla para acabar con todo lo bueno que quedaba en él, desaparecer esa parte de su corazón que todavía albergaba sueños y esperanzas de que todo iría bien aunque en el fondo él sabía que no habría salvación para un alma tan corroída como la suya. Ni cuando regresó a ayudar en la guerra pudo albergar esperanzas por un mundo mejor donde él fuera feliz, no, él no se consideraba digno de nada, su deber era cargar con todo el odio del mundo ninja o al menos él lo consideraba así.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_._

_Ella…_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

Nombre que causaba respeto y admiración a todo aquel que lo escuchaba, Shinobi reconocida por todas las grandes naciones ninjas, discípula de la quinta hogake de la aldea oculta de la hoja, Tsunade_ la princesa de las babosas_, la peli rosa de fuerte determinación que incluso supero a su maestra, apreciada por el actual hogake de la aldea de la arena por haber salvado a su hermano de las garras de la muerte, temida por muchos por su fuerte temperamento, alumna del sexto hogake de la aldea de hoja Kakashi Hatake _el ninja copia_ y mejor amiga del actual hogake de la aldea Naruto Uzumaki _el hogake naranja_ de la hoja y gran héroe junto a Sasuke Uchiha de la gran guerra ninja que puso en peligro todo lo que conocían.

Ella siempre fue la luz del antiguo equipo siete y aunque en un principio eran un equipo con sus diferencias ellos lograron forjas lazos irrompibles. Sakura siempre estuvo enamorada del último Uchiha y aunque en un principio fue sólo un enamoramiento inmaduro con el tiempo ella empezó a amarlo con todos los defectos que Sasuke poseía y con sus virtudes, se enamoró de las pequeñas acciones de preocupación que Sasuke mostraba hacia ella, de lo buen amigo que era con Naruto, de cómo en Kakashi veía más que un mentor y de cómo poco a poco se fue abriendo con ellos y les hizo un pequeño espacio en su dañado corazón. Ella nunca perdió la esperanza de que él desistiera de su venganza, esa venganza que estaba segura sólo lo destruiría, que corrompería su maltrecha alma sin embargo Sasuke nunca cambió de parecer, no desistió aun cuando en un intento desesperado, para que él no abandonara la aldea y los lazos que habían forjado no se desvanecieran, le declaro todo su amor, le rogó para que no se fuera y les dejara abandonados porque no sólo era ella la que sufriría también lo harían Kakashi-sensei y Naruto, y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos él partió dejándola atrás con un simple _gracias_ que a ella le supo agridulce.

Ella se superó para ser una persona más segura de sí misma, para ya no ser la molestia de Sasuke, para ayudar a Naruto a traerlo de vuelta a su hogar, aprendió que lo que Sasuke necesitaba era todo el amor que le arrebataron y que ella no supo dárselo en un principio y por eso se prometió nunca rendirse con él y sacarlo de ese hoyo en el que había caído. Por eso no desistió ni cuando tiempo después se enteró y vio con sus propios ojos en la persona que aquel niño de hebras azabaches se había convertido, porque ella lo amaba, lo ama y lo amará a pesar de todo y espera que ese amor pueda tocarlo y transformarlo aun cuando él ha intentado matarla, y no perdió nunca la esperanza porque sabe que ése no es el hombre que ella ama, ese ser es un hombre perdido y dañado que necesita ser salvado.

El tiempo pasa, las estaciones cambian y por momentos Sakura cree que él nunca volverá, la guerra estalla y ella necesita ser fuerte para poder salvar a los que ama y sólo es capaz de rezar una plegaría al cielo para que Sasuke tome el camino correcto. Se sorprende cuando Sasuke aparece dispuesto a pelear junto a ellos como en los viejos tiempos, juntos de nuevo cómo cuando eran el equipo siete, la llena de nostalgia y todo ese amor que ha guardado por años renace cuál ave fénix. Pero nada es como antes, él es más frio y sin embargo tan distinto al niño que vio partir y al adolescente que quiso matar para liberarlo de las cadenas del odio, ahora es casi un adulto, es mucho más maduro y con un nuevo ideal que sólo pertenece a él y está dispuesto a todo para lograrlo incluso a hacerle entender a golpes a Naruto que él será hogake y no el rubio. Intenta detenerlo una vez más de que peleen entre ellos porque son lo más preciado para ella y no quiere que se hagan daño y una vez más confiesa todo su amor, está decidida a interferir en la pelea y hacer que Sasuke no se dañe más, ella sólo quiere salvarlo, quiere darle todo el amor que perdió, y lo grita, si, grita a los cuatro vientos cuanto lo ama y que hará todo para hacerlo feliz y una vez más Sasuke no la deja llegar hasta él y la pone bajo un genjutsu… y segundos antes de caer en el profundo sueño piensa que tal vez su amor nunca lo tocará.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_La guerra ninja fue la peor catástrofe ocurrida en años para Konoha después del ataque de Pain, o eso cuentan en la academia, pero no sólo hubo pérdidas también floreció el amor, después de todo su padrino Naruto y su madrina Hinata comenzaron un viaje en el que poco a poco se conocieron mejor hasta llegar a donde están actualmente, en un feliz matrimonio. Pero esta historia no está destinada a ellos, esta es la historia de Sasuke y Sakura los dos grandes shinobis que a pesar de todas las adversidades terminaron viviendo una historia de amor._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cuando la guerra acabó nada fue fácil para nadie, el dolor de la perdida de los familiares, sus amigos y camaradas estaba presente. La destrucción fue arrolladora, lo que alguna vez fueron grandes y prosperas aldeas sólo eran escombros y tierra con baños de sangre. Los días avanzaron y la reconstrucción de sus hogares comenzó. La peli rosa se encargó del hospital y los heridos, el rubio estaba ocupado en ayudar en los asuntos diplomáticos de la aldea y Uchiha estaba reconstruyendo su antiguo hogar por uno que no estuviera plagado de malos recuerdos de sangre bañando las paredes y los gritos de sus familiares recriminándole no haber sido más fuerte e igual estaba codo a codo junto al rubio porque entre ellos dos harían de Konoha una aldea mejor.

Las cosas no fueron fáciles para ellos al principio porque había dolor de por medio, él no se perdonaba por todo el daño que le había causado y seguía sin entender como ella lo amaba, ella en cambio no sabía cómo acercarse sin ser rechazada o ignorada por él. Densos entrenamientos, incomodos silencios y cuchicheo por parte de sus amistades que no ayudaban a mejorar las cosas. Pero el tiempo cura las heridas o más bien ayuda a que no duelan tanto, los silencios dejaron de ser incomodos y en los entrenamientos siempre habían sutiles roces, miradas que decían todo y nada, excusas para mirarse en sus tiempos libres, un Uchiha más torpe en los entrenamientos con el rubio que siempre terminaba con una herida sangrante que debía ser atendida por las cálidas manos de Haruno. Y se acercaron poco a poco hasta tocar el alma del otro y quedarse ahí para siempre.

Y nadie sabe cómo pasó pero un día eran novios y apuestas eran cobradas y malos perdedores desafiaban su buena suerte al reclamar porque no habían esperado un poco más para dar a conocer su relación. Ese día el hospital tuvo muchos heridos que atender por quemaduras con el chidori y el amateratsu, el rubio tuvo que correr por su vida y casi pide asilo a Gaara para no ser castrado y quemado vivo por el amargado de su amigo que cuando se enteró que él empezó las apuestas sobre cuanto duraría la relación, que para ellos era un secreto, en salir a la luz.

Por un tiempo todo fue felicidad para ellos, planes a futuro eran hablados con las miradas porque él era un hombre de pocas palabras y ella había aprendido a comprender sus miradas y escuchar sus silencios.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_La felicidad no es eterna pero el odio y el rencor si lo es._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ese día había iniciado como cualquier otro, ella iría a su turno en el hospital y regresaría al barrio Uchiha para preparar la cena y todo sería felicidad para ellos porque le tenía una sorpresa de dos meses de gestación.

Sin embargo cuando llegó a su casa se encontró con una nota de Sasuke sobre una misión de último momento en la que cubriría a Naruto porque el cabeza hueca estaba en el hospital por haberse intoxicado comiendo ramen caducado, y es que ni la pobre Hinata podía hacer cambiar de opinión al rubio sobre verificar las fechas de caducidad. Sonrió ante las palabras escritas y se dijo que no había nada de qué preocuparse que ya se enteraría cuando regresará… _Más nunca regresó._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Lo que se suponía era una misión diplomática se convirtió en la emboscada perfecta para cazar a uno de los grandes shinobis de la hoja, Sasuke dio pelea, luchó y luchó pero también era humano y todo ser tiene su límite. No sabe los detalles, nadie nunca se los contó pero Uchiha Sasuke pereció ese día y con ello una parte de la peli rosa también._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno se amaron hasta el final de sus días, porque el amor que dejaste atrás no acaba cuando mueres, siempre habrá personas que te amaron recordándote el resto de sus vidas, brindándote amor aunque ya no estés y eso fue lo que Sakura hizo. Ella amo a Sasuke aunque éste se haya ido de su lado en un viaje del que no volvería y ella crio al hijo de ambos con todo el amor que tenía y lo dio todo para que supiera que su padre había sido un gran hombre que aunque se equivocó muchas veces acertó muchas más. Puede que Sasuke nunca se haya perdonado todo el daño que le causó a Sakura sin embargo aprendió a vivir con ello y se prometió ser el causante de sus sonrisas porque él odiaba verla llorar._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Me llamo Itachi, mis padres fueron Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, tengo quince años y soy ambu. Nunca conocí a mi padre pero sé que fue un gran hombre, un excelente Shinobi y que hubiera sido un gran padre, mi madre se encargó de hacérmelo saber, de que me ama y me protege desde el cielo. Mi madre fue una mujer excepcional, cálida y amorosa, me dio el suficiente amor por ambos y amo a mi padre por el resto de sus días, mi madre ya es feliz porque esta con papá, murió de toda la tristeza que tenía en su corazón pero lo último que vi de ella fue su hermosa sonrisa y sus suaves y confortantes palabras "te amamos Itachi y estamos orgullosos de ti." Yo también estoy orgulloso de ellos, es por eso que estoy narrando sus memorias, __**las memorias de un Shinobi**__, las memorias de los seres que me dieron la vida y que su amor supero las barreras de la muerte. _


End file.
